


Contingency Prince

by QueenofHalicarnassus (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Big Brother Gladiolus, Big Brother Ignis, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gladio is only grumpy sometimes, Ignis is awesome, Negligence, Noctis has an older brother, Noctis is an adorable kid, Noctis is now six years younger, Plot twists at some point!!!, Still focuses on the bros, complicated family relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/QueenofHalicarnassus
Summary: Aulea and Regis have a first born, Aulea dying soon after. But the boy is sickly and Regis is told by his physicians that the child will surely die. Thus Noctis is conceived. The first born, Solistus, miraculously survives. Noctis grows up, a child not meant to exist. Destiny meanwhile still has every intent on moving forward just as before.





	1. Chapter 1

740 M.E.

Insomnia

“Please, sire, he’s barely survived the last four, now almost five, years. The doctors have said he will not live past his fifth birthday. We need an heir. Your age, sire, we’ve all read the royal annals, impotence is…,” the council member trailed off and their eyes fell away from King Regis.

The question had been raised multiple times since Prince Solistus’ birth. Now though, the child, King Regis’ ray of sunlight who so embodied his departed wife Aulea, was dying. To ask that he give up hope on the child was impossible. Solistus however had been ill, a bad illness which even healthy children had passed from. King Regis had to think like a King, not a father.

The table was silent, everyone waiting on King Regis for an answer. Regis felt his heart stutter before nodding his head. Acquiescence seemed like a betrayal, like he was giving up on his son.

“Very well,” he said, eyes growing heavy with grief. “We will begin the protocol.”

A murmur rose among the council. Regis couldn’t stay any longer.

“This meeting is adjourned,” Regis announced, rising to his feet. 

Clarus was at his side in a moment, an intense gaze zeroing in on him. He waited until they were outside of the meeting room to speak.

“Are you sure about this, sire?”

Regis gave a short nod, head down and eyes trained on the floor. Clarus placed a hand on Regis’ shoulder.

“As your friend, Regis,” he said in a low voice. “Are you sure?”

Regis met Clarus’ gaze, and the King’s Shield was shocked to see tears there. Regis shook his head.

“No,” he whispered, “I’m not. But what can I do?”

Clarus had nothing to say. He shook his head, and let his hand fall away from Regis’ shoulder.

  
  
  
  
  


A queue of young women were chosen, genetics and health taken into consideration. Many were quite young and none knew their purpose was to carry the King’s son. Regis wanted no part in it, the girl was chosen without him even seeing her. By the process of insemination, he never had to meet her. The birth was not the celebrated event that marked Solistus’ birth, no Regis driving recklessly alongside Cor to the hospital.

Regis still went to the hospital, Cor still drove him, Clarus accompanying, but it was a quiet somber event. They walked to the room where the babies were kept post partum. A nurse lead them in and showed them a black haired babe with dark blue eyes. 

“He looks just like you,” Cor supplied, unsure of how his friend would take the birth of the child.

Regis gave a nod.

“He does,” Regis replied.

There was regret there. Solistus had survived, his recovery was miraculous, and though the doctors were cautious, it was very hopeful. Regis had brought a child into this world who no longer should exist, for his safety and the kingdom’s. The connection to the crystal was hereditary, and always to the eldest surviving child. Unless Solistus died, Noctis was obsolete.

“He is beautiful,” Regis murmured, one gloved hand stretching out to ghost fingers over the babe’s cheek.

The child was sleeping.

“Who will raise him?” Clarus asked, cutting to the meat of the matter.

Regis drew his hand away from the babe.

“He will grow in the palace, alongside Solistus. He will be with his family.”

Neither of his friends said anything in response.

  
  
  
  
  


Solistus was a thin, lithe little child, with bright green eyes --his mother’s-- and soft honey blonde hair, also inherited from Aulea. The six year old had a rosy color in his cheek for the first time in his entire life, and it made Regis smile.

“Solistus, I want you to meet someone,” Regis said, smiling as he took a knee.

Solistus eyed the bundle in his father’s arm with great trepidation.

“What is it?” The boy asked.

Regis pulled back the blanket to reveal Noctis, six months old now and sleeping. Solistus eyed the baby with a raised brow and then looked to his father for an explanation.

“He’s your brother,” Regis explained.

Solistus’ head cocked.

“Is that a kind of toy?” He asked innocently.

“No, Solistus, he is like you, he is my son, and this makes him your brother.”

Solistus’ green eyes were calculating. He said nothing for a little bit, lips pursed with disdain rather than him being excited as Regis had hoped.

“He’ll be sick then, like me?” Solistus asked.

“We pray to the Six that he won’t,” Regis murmured, struck with fear at the thought.

Solistus frowned, studying the baby.

“I don’t like it,” Solistus said, glancing derisively down at the baby.

Regis smiled patiently, ruffling his son’s hair.

“I’m sure you’ll find you’ll like him very much when he’s a little bit older,” Regis reassured.

Noctis opened his eyes at that moment and the dark blue irises were visible for only a moment before they scrunched up and he began bawling. Regis stood up quickly and moved toward the door.

“But, papa, aren’t you going to stay with me more today?” Solistus asked.

Regis gave a dismissive answer, leaving through the door the next moment. Solistus’ face pulled down in a dark, pensive frown.

  
  
  
  


Despite what Regis had hoped, he was able to spend very little time with his sons. The two were also kept apart without his knowledge, Solistus unable to stand the baby and soon-to-be toddler. 

Where before Solistus had seen Regis nearly daily --the King wanting to spend each fleeting moment with his son-- now that Solistus was well, Regis had to turn his focus to the politics of Lucis. Solistus, so young, looked at the black haired child called ‘brother’ and ‘Noctis’ and measured this lost time with his father as having occurred coincidentally with its appearance. Cause and effect were drawn between the two events in the child’s mind; a concept that Ignis Scientia, Solistus’ retainer, had just recently introduced to him.

Solistus was allowed in the nursery, Noctis now nearly a year old and Solistus seven. The baby was in a crib, standing at the edge and looking out with rueful curiosity.

Solistus walked up to the crib and eyed the black haired baby.

“I know you didn’t come from mother like I did. My nurse told me.”

Noctis looked back into the green eyed gaze of his brother with perfect innocence.

“I don’t know what you are, but you won’t steal my papa from me, I won’t let you. I’m his son, not you.”

Noctis let out a soft yawn and reached one chubby hand out, fingers opening and closing.

“I won’t let you take anything that’s mine,” Solistus solemnly promised.

There was the sound of the door a moment later and Noctis’ nurse stepped into the room.

“Prince Solistus,” the woman said with surprise, giving a quick bow.

Solistus smiled at her, mouth crevicing open to reveal perfect little teeth.

“I was just saying hello to my little brother,” he replied cheerfully.

The nurse smiled.

“That is so thoughtful of you,” she trilled. “I’ve just come to check on him, he’s meant to be napping. But I believe Ms. Dolabella is looking for you, she meant to tell you that an audience with the King has been arranged.”

“Thank you,” Solistus replied, hurrying from the room.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

445 M.E.

Insomnia

A four year old Noctis was hiding under a piece of furniture, a couch to be exact. Peering out from under it he could see Solistus having tea with a friend, a child from one of the royal families. Solistus was smiling, his brother even went so far as to high five the child he was with. Noctis’ little tongue poked out and he felt his desire to be best friends with his big brother fanned by watching the interaction.

Solistus didn’t like him, not at all, and Noctis wished he did, because that would mean getting fistbumps and high fives everyday. That would mean getting to eat and share his favorite snacks with his big brother. Noctis sniffed, rubbing at his nose and squirming from his position. It was uncomfortable under the couch.

Noctis watched Solistus stand up and grab his friend’s hand, laughter falling from his mouth and a smile easily gracing his face. They disappeared and Noctis let out another sniff, feeling very jealous of the boy his big brother was playing with.

There was the sound of a throat clearing. Noctis jumped, smacking his head before his wide blue eyes peered at the feet which had appeared right next to the couch. Noctis shuddered, not wanting to get in trouble like he had last time he’d snuck into his brother’s rooms. Noctis curled up as much as he could under the couch, hoping he could disappear.

The feet were matched with knees and soon hands. A face was held near the floor, the bespectacled features of Solistus’ retainer.

“It’s you,” the boy said with a slight tone of surprise.

Noctis had been caught in Solistus’ rooms before, and he was frequently seen trying to sneak into lessons.

Noctis could say nothing in reply, just holding the boy’s gaze, eyes wide.

“Come out now,” the boy said.

Noctis felt the shame of having done a ‘no no’. Nurse Mimi was always telling him not to do ‘no nos’. Noctis crawled out from under the couch and hung his head, fingers laced behind his back. The boy stood up to allow Noctis room and then looked down at him with inscrutable eyes.

“Why are you here? Will your Nursemaid not be missing you?” The boy asked.

Noctis gave a slight nod.

“I jus’ wanted to see So’is’us,” Noctis explained.

The boy gave a nod, but he said nothing, no berating, no punishments with the switch Nurse Mimi seemed to like so much. Finally he held a hand out.

“Come, there are still a few biscuits left and some milk tea.”

Noctis blinked, taken aback at this sudden kindness. No one liked playing with him, all of the grownups told him to behave and be quiet, to go away. Noctis tried to be good, but sometimes he got tired of sitting still and waiting and being quiet.

“O-okay,” Noctis replied, flushing with pleasure.

He took the boy’s hand and followed him out of the room and into an adjacent one where a small kitchenette was kept for light food preparation.

“I’m Noc’is,” Noctis supplied as the boy gave him a glass of milk tea.

The boy continued plating a few biscuits.

“I am Ignis,” he replied.

“Igwis?” Noctis said, finding the name difficult.

Ignis smiled in amusement, handing Noctis a biscuit. Noctis flopped into a cross legged position on the floor with his biscuit and milk tea and began vigorously eating.

“My mother called me Iggy when I was your age,” Ignis said, gracefully sitting on the floor in a postured and straight-backed version of Noctis’ position.

Noctis grinned, cheeks stuffed full of biscuit. He chewed before swallowing his mouthful down with a gulp of milk tea.

“These are really yummy,” Noctis said, beaming at Ignis.

The twelve year old boy smiled back in response.

“Yes, yes they are.”

Noctis stuffed himself, happy to be hanging out with someone even if it wasn’t his brother. It was almost like having a friend. Noctis’ eyes brightened with an idea, then he flushed as he realized what he would have to do.

Wringing his little hands, Noctis bit his lip, staring up at Ignis from under his hair and lashes.

“Iggy?” He said hesitantly.

“Yes?” 

“Imma Noc’is. You wanna be my fwiend?” Noctis said in a near whisper.

Ignis looked surprised again, but his face turned into a gentle smile.

“Of course I will be your friend, Noctis.”

Noctis let out a giggle and launched himself forward, hugging Ignis tightly. Ignis didn’t respond at first and Noctis drew back almost immediately, eyeing Ignis apprehensively. When Ignis didn’t reprimand or punish him, his smile shyly grew back.

  
  


Four year old Noctis was currently having to keep himself busy so he didn’t bother anybody. It was okay though, because his father, for the first time in months, would be spending time with him. Noctis was still too young for the dinner table, at least that’s what his daddy said, so he more often than not saw his father on television rather than in person.

Today though, today he would be seeing his dad. A smile spread across Noctis’ face and he started humming a cheerful tune, kicking his feet back and forth from where he was seated on the waiting room couch.

The door handle started to turn and Noctis’ head whipped up, eyes glowing with excitement. His dad was here.

The figure that appeared in the doorway however was not his dad, it was Solistus. Noctis’ smile didn’t leave because as much as he wanted to spend time with his day, he wanted his big brother to spend time with him as well. Behind his brother was his other retainer, the tall scary looking boy who always looked at Noctis like he was something smelly.

Like usual, the boy looked over at Noctis and scowled. Noctis shrunk down a little.

“Gladio, please, you’re scaring him,” Solistus said in a softly reprimanding voice.

Gladio grunted, shaking his head, before stepping outside, the door shutting with a soft click.

Noctis beamed up at his brother, elated at Solistus caring about him. Noctis jumped up from the couch and ran forward to give Solistus a hug. Solistus pushed Noctis back. Then he glared down at Noctis with a cold gaze.

“You don’t deserve time with my father,” Solistus said.

Noctis frowned and took a step back, confused by the sudden change.

Solistus stepped toward a decorative vase, eyes staying on Noctis the whole time. He grabbed the vase and threw it on the floor. It shattered and Noctis let out a little scream of surprise and fear as little pieces of the plaster bit into his shins. Solistus was struck as well by the ceramic shrapnel but he made no sound.

A knock came at the door and Gladio’s voice sounded through it. Noctis eyed the door, scared and not understanding what was going on.

Solistus went to another decorative item, this time a clock, and threw it on the ground as well. The action caused the clock to go off, and the frame broke from the force. Solistus’ face of cold anger shifted into confusion and concern, the next second he was holding a hand out to Noctis as if he was trying to calm him.

The door opened and Gladio stepped in.

“What’s wrong Noctis? What’s-” Solistus said, sounding gentle and caring, he was cut off by Gladiolus.

“What the hell?!” Gladio yelled, taking in the scene before his gaze narrowed in on Noctis.

Noctis shrunk back.

“It’s fine Gladio,” Solistus said.

Gladio still looked absolutely vivid. They were saved his response as King Regis stepped in followed by his retainer.

“What’s happened?” Regis demanded, looking between Solistus and Noctis.

“It’s nothing father,” Solistus said.

“I want to know,” Regis replied sternly.

Solistus acted reluctant, eyeing his brother in a way which caused Regis to look in suspect at his four year old son.

“Noctis was, upset,” Solistus explained.

Regis’ frown became more pronounced.

“He threw a few things, it’s really not his fault,” Solistus hastened to add.

“Thank you, Solistus, why don’t you return to your lessons, I will deal with Noctis.”

Solistus smiled softly before moving from the room. Gladio followed, one last angry look tossed Noctis’ way. 

Regis looked at the broken vase and clock, his features pulled in sorrow and disappointment. He knelt next to Noctis and looked at his son. Noctis could say nothing, confused and upset by what had happened. He wanted to hug his father, to draw comfort from him, but the man was nearly a stranger, a distant figure he rarely met and rarely got to interact with.

“Noctis, did you do this?” Regis asked softly.

Noctis said nothing in reply, unable to form words. Regis let out an exasperated sigh.

“What am I going to do with you?” Regis said softly, speaking to himself.

Noctis felt tears well up, he didn’t mean to upset daddy, he didn’t mean to be a problem, he didn’t mean to make Solistus not like him. The tears poured out and he was surprised to feel Regis draw him into his arms. Noctis clung to his father, feeling ever so lonely.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**447 M.E.**

**Insomnia**

  
  


Six year-old Noctis was sitting in his room, hands clasped as he waited. He’d been grounded again, Solistus managing to blame him for damage done to a Lucis family heirloom. The picture frame had been crafted over four hundred years ago, and had been given as a gift to the royal family. Somehow it had been knocked down -- a wayward ball apparently -- and the young prince had been charged with its destruction.

He hadn’t been the culprit, no one cared though. Letting out a little sigh, he glanced about his room. Nursemaid Mimi had left him here a while ago, right after breakfast, something he’d been deprived of to punish him for yesterday’s events.

Rubbing his tummy to keep the hunger pangs at bay, the boy looked about his room again. It was a rather plain area, large but with little furniture. There was a small kitchen for food preparation, but he didn’t know how to use it and there wasn’t any food there anyway. His nursemaid said he was too big for toys so he didn’t really have any play things, just an old doll his father had given to him that he refused to sleep without. It once had been a majestic, plus lion, however, years of use left it a bit ragged. 

Noctis heaved himself onto his bed, a standard queen and yet much too big for him. He grabbed his doll, Buncle, and spread his fingers across the black duvet. As he brushed his hand up and down, an unpleasant nausea settled in, as well as drowsiness. It was past lunchtime and Nursemaid Mimi hadn’t come around with something to eat. He would be in trouble if he went out of his room on account of being grounded and all.

Without meaning to, he fell asleep.

In his dreams there were monsters and great beasts rising up to destroy the palace. They killed his Daddy and his nursemaid before coming after him. The boy ran, breath stertorous and chest heaving. Every step seemed to draw him closer to the gaping jaws, the creatures descending with ear piercing screams.

The little prince woke thrashing, trying to evade the horrible things. Gentle hands placed on him began to pull him away from the world of his dreams. Someone was calling to him. Peeling his eyes open and still hiccuping sobs from the terrible dream, he saw Ignis. 

The older boy was not a stranger, but interactions were in fleeting moments, mainly whenever he snuck to Solistus’ rooms or study areas. If the prince’s retainer found him before anyone else -- such as his brother or the other attendants and the like -- he would either give Noctis a treat and send him on his way, or be silent and not tattle on him. Ignis was easily likeable, however, he couldn’t really hang out with him since the boy was so busy with the Crown Prince.

For some reason, Solistus didn’t like Ignis, making fun of him or getting angry at the older boy when he did better at something. Noct wished his big brother wouldn’t do that.

“Noctis, you’re safe, you’re okay,” Ignis was softly talking, gently trying to keep the six-year-old from smacking him in the face.

It seemed though that he had already gotten at him, the older boy’s glasses askew on his face. Noctis gulped, wheezing as he tried to get his breath back under control. He’d done a “no no”. If he didn’t calm down, Nursemaid Mimi would come in and she would be mad. It wasn’t until Ignis had told him to breathe that he realized he was hyperventilating, he looked up into the calm green eyes and saw that the bespectacled youth was taking slow, controlled breaths. The Prince tried matching him, having trouble in the beginning but slowly started to calm down. 

“Is that better?” asked Ignis, pulling back a little.

Noctis sort of nodded his head, breath steady and not hysterical, however, the monster from his dream seemed to be waiting and he was still scared. The retainer started to slide off of the bed but the little boy threw a hand out, grabbing onto his shirt. The teen stopped and looked at him curiously. 

Noctis jerked back, guilty because he knew he shouldn’t be bothering him. Ignis didn’t leave though, moving back onto the bed, one leg draped off of it and the other tucked under him.

“I heard you screaming when I passed by, I thought someone might have been attacking you.”

The young royal sniffed, rubbing at his red and puffy eyes, but he did not reply, not used to someone talking to him like this, like they cared if he was scared by a nightmare or something else. Nursemaid Mimi didn’t like it when he cried or had nightmares.

“There were no assailants, however. I can presume it was a bad dream?” the elder boy asked.

He gave a little nod of his head. He felt all discombobulated, his stomach was cramping and he was still scared.

“Are you frightened?” the teenager asked.

Noctis hiccuped again, and gave an emphatic nod. Ignis let out a contemplative ‘hmm’.

“Would an embrace help?” he asked.

The child hesitated, unsure if he should say yes. He didn’t exactly know what an ‘embrace’ was, it was a big word.

“A hug?” he tentatively guessed.

Ignis nodded his head. The younger hesitated again, he didn’t get hugs very often, and when he tried to give them to people like Solistus, or his Nursemaid, or even Daddy, he wasn’t allowed to and people got angry, but Ignis was offering.

“Okay,” he said. 

The older boy opened his arms and wrapped them around him. He sank into the embrace, relief sweeping through him in a way that he had never felt before. They sat there for a minute.

“Do you wish to speak about your nightmare?” asked the retainer.

The little prince violently shook his head “no”. The last thing he wanted to talk about was the terrifying images from his sleep, but as time passed, the older boy right there and holding him, and him still safe, he realized he wanted someone to understand how desperately afraid he’d been, for Ignis to understand that it hadn’t been just some regular old bad dream.

“There was a monster,” whispered Noctis.

His friend looked down at him. The Prince again wiped again at his eyes which were now sensitive and itchy from crying.

“It killed Daddy, and it killed Nursemaid Mimi. It was trying to get me.”

“That sounds terrifying,” replied the older boy, completely serious.

Noctis looked up at his friend and saw that he was sympathetic, kind even. He scooted closer to the boy and rested his head against him. He felt sleepy again, but he was still very hungry and his stomach hurt.

“Why’d you help me?” asked the Prince.

Ignis pulled back and looked at him with a gentle expression.

“That’s what friends do,” replied the retainer.

The little boy grinned. That was right, Ignis was his friend. His stomach let out a pained rumble and he winced.

“It seems you’re hungry.”.

He nodded his head.

“If you’ll accompany me to the kitchen, I can make something for you,” Ignis offered.

Noctis smiled brightly, about to agree when he remembered the fact that he was grounded.

“I’m grounded,” he said, despair welling up inside him as he thought about missing dinner.

The youth cocked his head, thinking.

“I will be right back,” he said, getting up and heading out.

Noctis watched him go, wondering if he would truly be ‘right back’. He clutched Bunkle to him, and waited. Ignis did indeed return, a small serving platter in his arms. It was loaded with sandwiches and little treats and also had some juice. Noctis had access to water in the kitchenette but not things like juice.

Ignis presented the food and encouraged him to eat as much as he wanted. When he had had his fill, his friend took the platter and set it to the side. The boy stayed with him until he had nodded off.

  
  
  
  
  


His grounding officially lifted, Noctis explored the halls of the palace, trying to keep out of people’s way. He liked adventuring, looking up at the wide glass windows which adorned the walls of the Citadel cathedral, a colored twilight between the sanctuary of the palace and the outside world which was forbidden to him. There were statues and paintings, hallways that stretched forever and seemed to never end. There were the inner gardens, a heavenly place to spend summer afternoons and mornings, where he imagined fairies and little birds talking to him.

Today though, he was creeping about the large library of ancient texts, the one that was reserved more for show than use, unlike the sterile library Ignis studied at. This one was deep under the palace -- not a dungeon, however, but without windows.

Walking down an aisle of books, two shelves rising far up to the ceiling, he wondered about what his tutor would have him read next. There were boring things of course, but sometimes he’d read something fun and exciting. He’d started lessons when he’d turned six.

Noctis paused as he heard a giggle. Curious, he jogged to the end of the aisle and peered out around it. On the spiralling staircase there was a black haired girl. He watched her climb up the steps before planting herself on the spiralled railing. With a little scooch of her butt, she went whizzing down the banister, giggling all the while.

The young boy, who had never met another child anywhere near his age, stared. He’d also never met a girl, at least one that wasn’t all grown up. What was he supposed to do? She started to walk back up the steps when she saw him and he froze, eyes widening. Smiling, she made her way toward him.

“Hello!” she called.

He flinched, glancing about for an escape. He had no idea what to do as she approached, looking a little annoyed.

“I said hello, you’re supposed to say hello back,” she explained, looking at him expectantly.

“Hello,” he managed to whisper out.

Her face scrunched up and she cocked her head, bouncing a little on one foot.

“So, are you going to introduce yourself?” she asked.

He glanced around again, unsure of what to do.

“Noctis,” he said softly.

The girl let out a laugh, hair bouncing as she cocked her head the other way, a wayward ribbon threatening to leave her messy hair.

“I’m Iris, and you’re very strange,” she proclaimed.

Noctis felt bad, he didn’t mean to be strange.

“Sorry,” he said.

Iris laughed again and his face flushed, He was doing something wrong, he should leave. Tense, he started to turn away.

“No, no, no, don’t leave!” 

she cried, prancing over to him and clutching his hand with both of hers. He stopped, turning back to face her, awkwardly glancing up at her before staring at the floor.

“I don’t mind if you’re strange, we can still be friends,” she said.

He smiled faintly, perking up at the word ‘friend’.

“Really?” he asked.

Iris bobbed her head up and down, beaming. 

“Of course!!!”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

449 M.E.

Insomnia

Eight year old Noctis had learned. Solistus did not like him, and his brother went out of his way to ensure everyone thought very poorly of Noctis. Unlike Solistus, Noctis was terrible with words, they were complicated and difficult to use, roaring in his head but never able to be expressed.

One of Solistus’ favorite games was to break or ruin something and then pin the crime on Noctis. Noctis never defended himself verbally, unsure of how to speak and hoping that maybe someday his big brother would appreciate him lying for him. Solistus was like the sun, everyone loved him, well nearly everyone. Gladio didn’t seem to think much of him, but Gladio didn’t seem to think much of anyone. Otherwise it was difficult to go anywhere in the palace and not hear someone gushing about the darling sunshine child, the brilliant little learner, the polite soon to be gentleman.

Nobody liked Noctis though, thanks to his reticent nature and Solistus’ tricks. Noctis found it was easier that way though, he flitted through the palace like a specter, going where he wanted and often being ignored.

His tutors were frustrated by his taciturn --and what they considered churlish-- attitude. Even his nurse maid, Mimi disliked him, constantly complaining about how she was stuck in the shadows having to hide the existence of Regis’ unwanted child. 

Noctis hadn’t understood at first, not until he was six and watched a news clip where Solistus and Regis went out in public. No one knew he was the King’s son. His father was ashamed to have him. Noctis just wished he could make his father proud of him. It had been a difficult thing to have Regis explain that he couldn’t tell anyone that Solistus was his brother or that Regis was his father. He existed as the backup Crown prince to only a select few.

With his identity and position such a tightly held secret, his presence was vague and the cause of cruel and wildly imaginative gossip.

The only people who Noctis had as friends were Ignis, the tall peculiarly formal boy who always found time to do something nice for Noctis, and then Iris, Noctis’ bestest friend in the whole world. They’d met by chance in the palace library and then again in the palace gardens, seven year old Iris had been chasing the same kitty that six year old Noctis had been after on the second occasion. Love of kitties in common, they became quick friends.

They would meet up away from others, because Gladio didn’t approve of Iris playing with Noctis, the bratty troublemaker, and the court generally thought that the less people who knew about Noctis the better.

“Iris, Iris!” Noctis called, an edge of worry in his tone.

Iris had insisted that they go to Solistus’ rooms. She was infatuated with Solistus, Noctis could understand why, Solistus was amazing, everything Noctis wasn’t. Somehow Iris still liked Noctis, despite his being subpar. Solistus didn’t like people in his rooms though, Noctis had learned this the hard way.

Iris however was blissfully ignorant and was running in excitement towards the rooms. She’d confessed to Noctis that she planned on marrying Solistus even though Gladio complained about him being a lazy, whiny brat who wasn’t willing to work hard. Noctis wondered at Iris’ devotion and found himself happy to just be dubbed the weird ghost boy from the palace, who was her friend.

Iris reached the doors first and was already pulling them open by the time Noctis caught up. Noctis was relieved to see that they were empty. 

“Awww,” Iris moaned, looking about the room balefully, “he’s not here.”

Noctis shrugged, not sure what to say to that. Iris, ever positive, quickly shook off her disappointment.

“Hey, at least I can see how Solistus lives, maybe I can figure out the kind of stuff he likes.”

Noctis wanted to tell her that Solistus liked light blue colors, his favorite food was baumtorte and that Noctis knew everything and was willing to tell her everything if just to see her smile. He said nothing though, because that would no doubt sound strange and maybe Iris didn’t want to learn it from Noctis, and maybe Solistus would be mad.

“Ok,” Noctis replied, glancing about the rooms.

They were rather extravagant, a full compartment lavishly outfitted for the Crown Prince’s pleasure. Noctis’ own living quarters were much plainer and smaller, he preferred it though, he’d get lost in a place as big as Solistus’.

Noctis awkwardly stood in the middle of the room as Iris swarmed around everything, talking in a fast, excited chatter. Noctis smiled, he like seeing Iris happy.

The door opened and in walked Solistus. There was a look of complete ire on his face, lips twisted in anger. When he saw Noctis and Iris the look became worse. Iris turned around at the sound.

Just like that Solistus’ face had turned into a smile, it was a little strained though. 

Iris blushed a deep red, stuttered something and then made an awkward curtsy. Noctis just stared at the ground, uncomfortable.

“We- well, I just, I wanted to see your rooms,” Iris squealed.

The fourteen year old Solistus tried to smile, but it wasn’t as convincing as he must have intended it to be. Iris was just too happy to notice.

“Well, then I’m sure you should see the balcony,” Solistus suggested.

Iris let out another squeal and dashed from the room, headed into the private room where the balcony was. Noctis took a step to follow her but Solistus grabbed his arm with a bruising grip.

“What are you doing bringing trash like that into my rooms? What gives you the right?” Solistus hissed.

Noctis felt anger flare at his brother for the first time ever. No one was allowed to talk about Iris like that.

“Don’t call her that,” Noctis said in a low voice.

Solistus recoiled a little in surprise, then a nasty smile grew on his face.

“Oh, do you like the little bitch?” 

“Don’t call her that!” Noctis said, raising his voice, hands forming fists.

“She’s perfect for you, both of you a waste of space.”

Noctis threw an inexperienced punch, so angry he couldn’t think straight. Solistus wasn’t much affected by the punch and in seconds had flipped Noctis onto the ground. Solistus got in one hit, a good one which made Noctis’ nose start bleeding, when someone lifted Solistus off of Noctis.

Noctis blinked, a little dazed. He could hear Solistus sputtering excuses, something to save face. Gladio was his rescuer. The seventeen year old had a look of thunderous anger and Noctis instinctually flinched away. Gladio had never hurt him of course, but Noctis knew the boy despised him and he’d learned from experience with his nurse that you should expect violence at any moment.

Gladio instead hauled him to his feet, hands gentle. Noctis stared up in amazement at the older boy, wondering what he’d done to deserve this kindness. Gladio must have heard everything.

Iris had appeared as well, having come back once she’d seen Noctis hadn’t followed and having heard everything. She was staring in shocked horror at both Solistus and Noctis. Finally she snapped out of it enough to rush over to Noctis. Gladio told her to take Noctis out and she gave a mute nod.

When they were outside the room, Iris burst into tears, wrapping her arms around Noctis and saying sorry over and over. Noctis didn’t know what to say, just hugged her back.

Iris declared Solistus the worst sort of person and said that Noctis was the best sort of person. That she would never marry Solistus in a million years and that they should throw rotten eggs at him when he wasn’t looking. Noctis didn’t necessarily believe it, but Solistus was a little less amazing in his eyes, he had no right to call Iris the things he had.

The next day Iris invited Noctis over to her quarters, a living area that was still within the palace grounds but not at the innermost part. Noctis hesitantly agreed, Gladio was sure to be there and Noctis knew that Gladio hated him. That was the reason why Iris had never invited him over in the last two years.

He arrived, his ever present plain black long sleeve replaced by a black button up. Noctis always wore long sleeves, by his nurse’s insistence. He sort of knew that it was to hide his bruises, Nurse Mimi said that if anyone saw them they would know what a bad behaved child he’d been and then King Regis would get rid of him for forever. Terrified, Noctis made sure to keep his body as covered as possible so as to not risk being found out.

Noctis stood at the door, unaccompanied since it was still in the palace (not that he was allowed outside of the palace, ever), and with a small basket of baked goods Ignis had helped him make and prepare as a gift.

Noctis remembered telling Ignis all about the event of being invited over, excited since this was the first time he’d ever been to a friend’s house. Ignis had smiled so kindly, and then suggested that Noctis bring something. Noctis, who loved sweets, wanted to bake a huge cake for them. Ignis then suggested something a little more practical. He’d taken him into the palace kitchens and helped Noctis to make little chocolate genoise sponge cakes with a hazelnut feuilletine cream center. 

Noctis wasn’t sure why Ignis was so nice to him, and he was terrified that at any moment he would do something to scare the older boy off. Somehow though, Ignis had stuck around, feeding Noctis, reading to him occasionally, and listening to him.

Noctis knocked at the door.

Noctis gulped as the door was opened by Gladio. The older boy however smiled when he saw Noctis. 

“Hey, c’mon in,” Gladio said, stepping back and allowing Noctis to enter.

“I-I brought treats, for you guys, for-for-” Noctis stumbled on his words, blushed a scarlet red and then gave a little formal bow, holding out the basket.

Gladio blinked in surprise and took the basket. Noctis looked on in utter terror at the judgement Gladio would no doubt pass.

“Man, these look good!” Gladio exclaimed.

Gladio moved the basket to one hand and clapped Noctis on the back. Noctis managed a weak smile. Gladio was being nice.

“Hey! Iris! Noctis is here!” Gladio yelled up the stairs.

There was a bang and then a shout, seconds later Iris was scampering down the stairs. She flung herself at Noctis, nearly taking him out as she hugged him.

“Noct!” She screeched.

Noctis blushed with pleasure at the greeting, Iris always made him feel like he was worth a million gil. In seconds the girl had spotted the basket and was then all over Gladio trying to see into it. Noctis watched as Gladio kept it out of reach from her, a war going on between the siblings. Envy grew in him, a desire for Solistus to look at him the way Gladio did Iris, for Solistus to play with him and care about him in the same way Gladio did Iris.

Iris was always talking about how awesome Gladio was.

Finally they settled down and Iris convinced them (cough cough, strong armed them) into playing her favorite board game. By the end of the evening Noctis had forgotten his nervousness and was laughing and enjoying himself. At the end of the night, when Iris was sleepy eyed and Noctis had almost fallen asleep after the two gorged themselves on the cake, Gladio called it a night and, leaving Noctis on the couch, took Iris up to bed.

When Gladio came back down, Iris down and out for the count, he found Noctis nearly asleep. Gently he shook Noctis awake and then told him he’d take him home. Noctis had sleepily agreed.

A minute into their trip, Noctis tripping over his feet, Gladio pulled the kid onto his back for a piggyback ride. Noctis was barely awake, but he wondered if this was what it was like to have a big brother.

“Hey, kid,” Gladio said.

Noctis let out a sleepy ‘hmm’, watching the palace scenery pass by from his position on Gladio’s back.

“Thanks, for what you did for Iris, she needs people like that.”

Noctis frowned, he hadn’t done anything special.

“Iris is my friend, I’d do anything for her,” Noctis said, yawning at the end of his sentence.

Gladio was quiet for a moment.

“I misjudged you kid,” he said quietly.

“That's'okay,” Noctis replied, no enmity in his tone.

Gladio let out a snort.

“You sure forgive easy.”

He got no response as Noctis was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

449 M.E.

Insomnia

  
  


The last time Noctis had seen his dad in person had been for his eighth birthday, four months ago. Today King Regis would be visiting both him and Solistus. Solistus was sitting on the couch, silent. Noctis was seated opposite him on a loveseat. Ignis was there as well, standing a little back to the side of Solistus. Solistus was always complaining about Ignis, it made Noctis mad. His complaints had caused Regis to bring in another retainer for Solistus, Ignis and someone, who’s name Noctis didn’t know, sharing the duties.

Noctis was excited and nervous, he used to kick his feet a lot and fidget, but he’d learned how to not do that. He was being perfectly still for his dad. However, Noctis kept looking over to Ignis, the butterflies in his stomach threatening to send him to the bathroom. Each time he looked though, Ignis had a reassuring smile for him.

Finally, after twenty minutes or so, King Regis entered. He looked weighed down and tired. Noctis almost threw himself from his seat, excited to see his father. He stayed sitting though.

Regis smiled briefly at Noctis before turning to Solistus.

“I am afraid there are matters of great importance I must attend to, I wish you to be there with me Solistus, it’s of great importance that you learn.”

Noctis blinked, unsure how to handle the information. Did that mean-?

King Regis turned to Noctis and laid a hand briefly on his head before stepping out, Solistus going with him. Noctis felt like he was going to be sick, head spinning. He wanted to scream for his dad to stay, to come back, to say his name at least.

Instead the room was empty aside from Ignis who had also been left behind. Noctis numbly rose from his seat on the couch. His eyes darted around the room, taking everything in but not seeing any of it. Ignis had said something, but Noctis hadn’t heard it. He couldn’t breathe, the walls were pressing in, he needed to get out and away. Sprinting from the room, Noctis fled down the hall, racing on instinct to an old, empty ballroom that was never used anymore and where he went to hide or sometimes went with Iris to play.

Racing into the room, Noctis threw himself in a corner under a table and drew his knees to his chest. His breath came in heavy heaves. He didn’t hear anyone enter and he didn't hear them approach. It wasn’t until Ignis was softly calling his name that he responded.

Turning his head, Noctis looked briefly at the sixteen year old boy before ducking his head and staring at the space of floor by his feet.

“Noctis,” Ignis said softly.

Noctis was locked in his own brain, trying to understand. Ignis reached out, fingers brushing against Noctis’ back and beginning to draw circles. Noctis tried to pull away, but Ignis drew closer, pulling Noctis out from under the table.

“It’s okay,” Ignis said.

That broke Noctis, because it wasn’t okay but he wanted it to be. Throwing himself at Ignis he bawled. It lasted for several long minutes, Ignis gently holding him while he cried.

“W-wh-what did I do wrong?” Noctis hiccuped out, rubbing at the tears still running down his cheeks.

“I tried to be s-so good, he-he was supposed to hug me and tell me I did good,” Noctis sobbed, clutching at Ignis’ shirt.

Ignis said nothing, one hand cradling Noctis in his lap, the other running up and down his back soothingly.

“He-he didn’t even say my name,” Noctis said, then burrowing his face into Ignis’ chest.

“You did nothing wrong,” Ignis said, pulling Noctis tight.

Noctis was crying too much to respond.

“You did nothing wrong at all,” Ignis assured.

Noctis fell asleep in Ignis’ lap, fading into comfortable unconsciousness.

When he woke up he was still there, Ignis having held and stayed with him the whole time. 

  
  
  
  


The play dates with Iris continued, and Noctis was soon spending every possible waking moment at the Amicitia household. After being vetted further by Gladio, Noctis would spend the night and get ready for school in the morning. Both Noctis and Iris had tutors who worked with them during the day. Iris also sometimes took fighting lessons with her retainers Dustin, a funny man with glasses who did magic tricks for Noctis and Iris, and Monica, a quiet woman who usually slipped them a bit of candy when she thought no one was looking.

When Noctis finished with his tutor he would run all the way to the Amicitia house and wait for Iris to show up. He never saw Clarus Amicitia, Iris and Gladio’s (Gladiolus apparently, Iris had just told him, Noctis had always assumed it was just Gladio) father. According to Iris their mother had died when she was a baby.

It was an incredibly warm day for February, an extremely uncommon occurrence even though Insomnia was far enough south to never see snow, and Iris had convinced Noctis and Gladio that they needed to see the garden pools. Gladio had the day off and agreed to accompany the two.

The palace gardens were beautiful, a set of sprawling paths lined with flowers and trees and exotic plants which created a magical atmosphere. The pools were surrounded by a small strip of grass set to the side from the path and shielded from view by a grove of weeping willows. They’d packed a lunch, courtesy of Ignis who Noctis had invited as well but who’d declined because of work, and they’d set out.

Iris and Noctis immediately ran over to the pond. Noctis didn’t want to necessarily swim, just look at the fish, but Iris kept demanding that he needed to go swimming. They compromised, instead looking for flowers to make a garland for Gladio. Gladio meanwhile stretched out on a blanket, shirt shed and reading a book. The flower gathering went well, Iris pointing out her own namesake and picking a rainbow of colors of the lovely perennial plant. They even found some gladioli, a genus of the iris family of flowers, and took up the spears of yellow and pink.

Finally, having amassed the flowers on the grass next to Gladio they began assembling.

“No, no, we should put all the pink ones together,” Iris explained.

Noctis allowed Iris to guide the flower out of his hand and replace it with a correct one without saying a word.

“Y’know,” Iris said with a sly glance at her older brother, “gladiolus is a flower, and flowers are girly, so Gladio is also kinda girly as well.”

She giggled and Noctis quickly hid a small smile as Gladiolus glared over at his sister.

“Y’know,” he mimicked Iris’ tone, “gladiolus also means ‘sword lily’, swords are manly, therefore I am also pretty manly.”

Noctis giggled while Iris parrotted the word ‘pretty’ before cracking up. Gladio raised a brow.

“Alright, you two keep it up and you’re gonna get it,” Gladio warned, book now set to the side and completely forgotten.

Gladio wasn’t one to take a blow to his manhood, no matter the source.

“Reallll pretty,” Iris sing-songed, already jumping up to escape.

Noctis was laughing but he didn’t seem to be as aware, so when Gladio stood up with the intent to exact revenge, Noctis scrambled to his feet in utter terror of the repercussions Gladio would no doubt dole out.

Gladio dashed forward and Iris and Noctis let out shrill screams, racing off. Iris and Noctis were both slower than Gladio, but one of them only needed to be faster than the other. Unfortunately for Noctis, Iris was just a tad faster and had gotten a head start.

Gladio grabbed Noctis, slinging him up and over his shoulder. Noctis was laughing so hard he couldn’t see straight. He began ineffectually pounding at Gladio’s back demanding to be released, all the while laughing.

“You’re next!” Gladio roared out, turning to Iris.

Iris let out another scream and began running. It was to no avail as Gladio caught her up quickly. With both children slung across a shoulder each, Gladio marched over to the pool. Noctis and Iris struggled and screamed, begging for mercy. Gladio however was merciless.

He tossed both of them in, two splashes sounding out. Iris rose up, indignant and filled with impish resolve. She launched herself at a slow responding Gladio and tried to get him as wet as possible by hugging him.

“Noct!” Iris yelled. “Help me!”

Noctis rose up out of the water, a grin on his face, he began splashing water on Gladio as fast as he could while Gladio tried to ineffectively pick Iris up without touching her too much. Iris was laughing with mad glee and Gladio was smiling despite himself.

After a few more minutes, everyone soaking wet and everyone exhausted, the three collapsed on the grass by the pool. They lay there panting and smiling.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I would just about kill for whatever Ignis packed in that lunch for us,” Gladio said.

Iris jumped up and began running toward the blanket while Noctis let out a grunt of agreement. Gladio was back on his feet.

“Hey, hey, you two gotta get changed first, I don’t wanna deal with you two snot nosed brats being anymore snotty because you caught a cold.”

Iris rolled her eyes but dutifully went to the bag which had been packed and grabbed a change of clothes. 

“I’m gonna change over there,” Iris said, pointing off to the side behind some bushes. “So no peeking!”

She looked accusingly between the two and then trotted off.

Noctis, happy and forgetting about certain rules, grabbed his own change of clothes and began tugging his sopping wet shirt off. Gladio meanwhile was shimmying into another pair of jeans, having kept on his wet underwear for dignity’s sake.

Noctis had just gotten his long sleeve off and was unfolding his replacement long sleeve when he heard Gladio speak.

“What the hell?” Gladio said in a breathless voice.

Noctis looked over in alarm, worried that maybe something had happened. Gladio however was looking at him with shock and anger. Noctis shrunk, wondering if he’d done something bad. Gladio took a few quick short steps forward and grabbed Noctis’ arm.

Noctis flinched, eyes widening in terror, Gladio hadn’t hurt him, ever, and Noctis even ventured to think that Gladio tolerated him, but he had no doubt that if he made the seventeen year old boy mad that there would be dire consequences.

“Who did this to you?” Gladio asked, eyes narrowed and tone tight with anger.

Noctis blinked in confusion before his eyes followed Gladio’s gaze. Noctis’ torso and arms were littered with bruises, primarily his arms where one spot was a nasty dark purple that had shades of brown, green and yellow. 

“I-I-” Noctis couldn’t speak.

He’d broken the rule, if anyone found out about the bruises they would know about how bad he was and then he’d be thrown out of the palace to live homeless and derelict.

“Who did this?” Gladio repeated, eyes scanning Noctis over.

Noctis shook his head, tears springing to his eyes. He didn’t want to be homeless, he didn’t want to leave the palace. He’d just made good friends with Iris, Gladio had just decided he was okay.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Noctis blurted out, “I didn’t mean to, I was bad, but don’t tell anyone, I don’t want to be kicked out of the palace.”

Gladio’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What?” He asked.

Noctis was crying now, he couldn’t help himself.

“Please, I’ll be good, I won’t be bad, just don’t tell, please,” Noctis sobbed.

Gladio’s anger was concealed and he took a knee, pulling Noctis into a hug.

“Hey, hey,” Gladio said, one arm circling Noctis’ with a feather light touch as if he might break the boy.

Noctis buried his head into Gladio’s chest, ignoring the slightly moist tanktop and his own cold. Gladio pressed his other hand against Noctis’ head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“It’s fine, you’re okay, no one is going to kick you out of the palace, and if someone tries I’ll kick their ass, alright?”

Noctis was still crying, letting himself be held in the hug.

“Alright?” Gladio repeated.

Noctis nodded his head.

“Good,” Gladio said, drawing Noctis a little closer. “Good.”

Iris had appeared from behind the bushes, fully changed and skipping. When she saw the scene though she slowed down and looked on in worry. Gladio gave her a small, sad smile and Iris gave a nod. 

When Noctis finally pulled away, Gladio leaned back and looked at the boy.

“We’re going to eat lunch, okay, but after we get back you’re going to tell me everything.”

Iris looked like she wanted to say something about Noctis’ bruises but a swift look from Gladio had her turning her eyes away and keeping her mouth shut. Noctis swiped at his nose and pulled his shirt on quickly, leaving his wet pants on.

They all sat down to eat, the somber mood quickly leaving as Iris shared her bright spirit. It helped that Ignis’ food tasted amazing. They laid out their clothes to dry in the sunshine and Noctis laid out on the grass as well, hoping his pants would dry. Iris spent her time threading more of the flowers together, creating a purple wreath for Noctis and then a multi-colored necklace for Gladio. Noctis enjoyed himself, but he felt the weight of the coming conversation with Gladio.

Finally, the sun sinking low in the sky, the three headed back.

  
  
  
  


Noctis told Gladio everything and the seventeen year old looked more somber and quiet with each word. He told Noctis he would stay at their house until his nurse was put in jail, or if necessary, Noctis could say as long as he wanted. Everything passed like a daydream. The next day, Iris skipped her classes with her tutor in order to stay with Noctis. Gladio went to work earlier than usual, trusting them with cereal and quickly made sandwiches.

The day was fun, and Iris’ excited manner helped Noctis forget about the events of the day before.

In the evening Gladio returned, pale and serious, and he was accompanied by King Regis, the three or four Kingsglaive members who acted as his guard, and Cor Leonis, the marshal of the King’s Guard. King Regis went to Noctis, clasping him in a tight hug. Noctis didn’t understand. Noctis was lead out, taken to the palace hospital and made to remove his shirt and clothes so he was just in his underwear. Regis cried when he saw Noctis’ little body covered in bruises and Noctis didn’t understand.

Regis asked question after question, holding Noctis’ hand and looking at him more than he ever had.

“I’m sorry, my son, I am so sorry,” Regis said softly.

Noctis averted his eyes, shifting on his position on the bed, uncomfortable with the king saying sorry to him. Noctis was the one who wasn’t good enough. Regis held Noctis in his arms.

That night Noctis stayed in the palace hospital and woke in the morning to his father at his bedside once again. Regis asked Noctis about what he did, what he liked, what he loved to do.

Noctis told Regis all about Iris, his bestest friend, and how he spent so much time at their house. He told Regis about Gladio, who was pretty awesome and Iris’ older brother. He told Regis about Ignis, his first friend and all the times Ignis had made sure he was fed or safe or happy. 

He told Regis that his favorite color was purple because it was a lovely color and Iris loved it too, that he loved sweets and only ate his vegetables because he knew it would make Regis happy. He talked about how much he loved flowers and the gardens, how he played this cool game with Iris where they would race. He told Regis everything he could, letting the words tumble out and flow from him in a way he had never done before. He wasn’t a talkative or garrulous child, but in the presence of his father, having his full attention for the first time in eight years, Noctis talked.

He was able to curl up on Regis’ lap, his father stroking his hair, softly responding to everything Noctis told and even eating lunch with him. The time passed so quickly. It was early afternoon when Regis finally pulled a little away from Noctis.

“Noctis, your nurse, she was very bad to you and you will never have to see her again. What she said and did was wrong.”

Noctis shyly ducked his head, not exactly sure if Regis was right. The King was always right though. The two ideas warred in Noctis and he was left unsure, shoving it to the back of his mind.

“But that leaves the question of who will care for you. I’m afraid I don’t trust anyone who I don’t explicitly know, not after everything that’s happened.”

Regis looked sad again and Noctis didn’t like that. Noctis fidgeted from his position on the bed.

“Is there anyone who you feel safe with?” Regis asked.

Noctis wanted to say Iris, but Iris was too little, just a year older than him. Noctis shrugged, he didn’t really know any adults.

“Are you sure there is nobody?” Regis posed the question again.

Well, there was Ignis, but Ignis was only sixteen, he wasn’t an adult.

“I always feel safe with Ignis,” Noctis supplied. “And Gladio.”

Noctis liked Gladio, he was super cool, but he felt safest around Ignis.

Regis gave a nod.

“Very well, I will see what I can do.”

  
  
  
  


A day later, Clarus Amicitia was formally accepting Noctis into his family. Where before Noctis didn’t have a last name, the omission for the sake of the kingdom, he was now dubbed Noctis Lilium Amicitia. Iris was thrilled to have her best friend as her brother and Gladio seemed pretty pleased as well, having drawn Noctis into a noogie before then telling him that he had always wanted a little brother.

Ignis had also been removed as Solistus’ retainer, a conflict of personality the given reason and a hefty severance sum given to Ignis as his performance and attitude had been impeccable. Ignia was gifted the job of acting retainer to Noctis Lilium Amicitia. Iris said Noctis was lucky since her retainers were boring old people. Now Noctis got to see Ignis everyday and spend a bunch of time with him.

Sitting at the table of the Amicitia household, Noctis looked around him. Iris said they needed to celebrate the best adoption ever so a small party had been thrown. Ignis came over for the first time to meet Iris and Gladio, though he seemed to already know Gladio pretty well, and had whipped up a storm of delicious foods. 

Iris was seated next to him, offering up a piece of castella and proclaiming it divine. Ignis was talking with Gladio and everything felt absolutely perfect.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

450 M.E.

Insomnia

A nine year old Noctis, bored out of his mind since his class had been cancelled (the tutor was ill and Ignis was busy) had decided to follow his big brother to school. Solistus had requested to attend school outside the palace. Now that Noctis was officially an Amicitia, he was allowed out and about, of course within reason. 

Ignis had taken him and Iris to a market, Noctis’ first outing, and it had been amazing. Gladio couldn’t come because of his duties as the King-to-be’s Shield.

Trotting along, Noctis already knew where his brother’s school was located and didn’t worry about having to actually follow his brother. Gladio talked about how Solistus was being trained to fight anyways, and to keep an eye out for dangerous situations, stalking included. Noctis thought it best not to try his luck.

Finally he arrived at the school. Walking through the front he saw kids milling about from ages thirteen and up. Noctis realized, with a swoop in his stomach, that he didn’t fit in and that maybe this hadn't been such a great idea after all. He didn’t see Solistus either.

Determined to find his brother and maybe gain insight on him, Noctis kept going. Solistus had been kinder as of late, well, kinder was a relative term. Solistus had stopped pinning misdeeds on him and no longer addressed him with scathing tones. Generally he ignored Noctis, if he had to talk to him though he was polite but distant. Noctis had hope that maybe his big brother was coming around.

Walking along, Noctis glanced about uncomfortably. Some of the teenagers stared at him, others glanced at him dismissively. Walking the grounds, Noctis discovered that his brother either wasn’t there or he was in class. Resisting the urge to cry in frustration, Noctis glanced around himself. He didn’t recognize where he was at. Fear welled up in him and Noctis felt his breath getting faster and more shallow. He wasn’t watching where he was going and ran right into somebody.

“Hey! Watch it, man! You messed up my perfect shot!”

Noctis startled back, falling to the ground. A tall, blonde headed boy turned around, a camera in hand. The little troupe of birds he’d been trying to photograph as they preened in a small puddle by a tree let out a series of chirps before flying away. 

The teenager looked surprised to see Noctis and his anger was immediately replaced by surprise.

“Hey, uh, sorry about that, are you okay?” The teenager asked, peering at Noctis in worry.

The blonde extended a hand out to Noctis who was still on the floor and so far unresponsive aside from staring up at the teenager with wide blue eyes. Noctis hesitantly placed his hand in the boy’s and gave a small nod. The boy pulled him to his feet with energy and was smiling, a bright sight of teeth revealed through his energetic joy.

“I kinda get in the zone with this stuff,” the teenager said, shrugging sheepishly as he raised his camera up and waved it. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Noctis shook his head no. Other than a bit of dirt, which Ignis might ‘tut-tut’ at, Noctis was fine.

The teenager looked at Noctis and his nose crinkled as his grin pulled up and expressed, alongside his happiness, a tad bit of uncomfortability.

“You don’t talk much do you?” The teenager asked.

Noctis shook his head again, unwittingly emphasizing the point.

“Well, uh,” the teenager glanced around, as if looking for an adult, “I’m Prompto!”

He extended a friendly hand and Noctis stared at it for a moment, not sure what to do.

“Uh, right,” Prompto said, drawing his hand back and looking even more unsure. “Kids don’t shake hands, do they.”

“I’m Noctis,” Noctis supplied.

Prompto brightened, camera being slung around his neck and his eyes curving as he smiled brighter.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Noctis. Not to be a drag or nothing, but umm, you aren’t supposed to be here, are you?"

Noctis blinked before averting his eyes and flushing. No, he wasn’t supposed to be here.

“I was trying to find my brother,” Noctis said softly.

Prompto’s entire face was lit with sympathy.

“Oh man, really? Maybe I know him, I could help you find him,” Prompto offered.

Noctis almost said yes until he remembered the rule. It was one of many rules, but it was one of the most important. People weren’t supposed to know about Noctis, he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone that he was related to Solistus. 

“Umm. No,” Noctis said, unsure of what else he could say.

Prompto looked a little taken aback. He recovered quickly and was smiling once again

“Alright, maybe I can walk you home? I have a free period right now for photography, we’re supposed to be getting a series of candid shots. Mr. Occius said we could go out and about the city to snap some good ones.”

Prompto looked at Noctis, realizing as he took in Noctis’ perplexed expression that everything he had just shared was probably lost on the kid. Even among adults photography wasn’t exactly a common pastime, at least most people weren’t willing to invest in a decent camera or take the time to learn techniques and terms.

“I could help,” Noctis volunteered.

He kind of liked Prompto, the guy was smiling and super nice even though Noctis had just met him.

“Help? With my photos?” Prompto repeated, looking surprised.

Noctis nodded his head.

“I know where the market is, we can buy candid shots there, they sell everything.”

Prompto blinked in confusion before bursting out in laughter. Noctis frowned, worried that maybe Prompto wasn’t as nice as he’d initially thought. Prompto saw his frown and stopped, a smile still spread across his face.

“I think that’s a perfect place to get some candid shots, you’re right. We can head down there and then I’ll walk you back home. But, you’re sure your parents won’t be worried or something?”

Noctis shrugged. Gladio and Ignis were really the only people he had any sort of need to report to. Gladio however was quite busy, eighteen and now an official Crownsguard, with his task of training the Crown Prince, and Ignis was sick. 

“Alright, if you say so,” Prompto said. “Let’s go!”

Noctis followed Prompto out onto the street, the older boy seemed to know where he was going. Prompto however took the time to either keep pace with Noctis and talk to him or to look back at him. He was always smiling and every once in a while he would stop to snap a photo of something or other. 

Noctis didn’t think anyone could talk as much as Prompto did. Even Iris would get silent sometimes, either working on a project or being mad at Gladio for making her study. But Prompto talked about everything he did, he talked while he took pictures, while he walked, while he did everything. Noctis liked it, he himself didn’t talk much, and it made the whole trip exciting and fun.

Finally they arrived at the market. It wasn’t as busy or full as when Ignis had taken Iris and Noctis, but there were still a decent amount of vendors hawking their goods to whoever passed by.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Prompto shouted, rushing over to a stall selling fresh imagawayaki.

Noctis ran to keep up.

“Oh, man, these are the best!” Prompto proclaimed, looking at Noctis with excited glee.

Noctis smiled back, not used to this kind of excitement. Ignis was always so quiet and reserved, not that Noctis didn’t think he was the best. While Gladio was nearly always busy, or teasing, or being ‘super manly’ as Iris dubbed it with an exaggerated eye roll.

“Have you ever had them?” Prompto asked.

Noctis looked curiously at the items. They looked foreign and delicious, Ignis cooked a lot of different stuff but he generally only pulled out sweets for special occasions. Noctis shook his head.

“What!?” Prompto cried. “You have got to taste them!”

With that Prompto purchased one for each of them. Handing the steaming hot imagawayaki to Noctis, Prompto bit into his own. Noctis hesitantly eyed it before taking a small nibble. It was delicious, very much like the pancakes Ignis made for him once in a while.

Noctis let out an unintentional sound of enjoyment and Prompto let out a small laugh

“Good?” Prompto asked.

Noctis vigorously nodded his head yes.

They walked through the market, Prompto catching a few shots here and there, Noctis finally understanding what a candid shot was when Prompto explained it to him. Even though Prompto was so much older than Noctis he didn’t seem to mind Noctis’ company. The hour passed pleasantly.

Finally, Prompto glanced at his watch.

“Oh the six! Is it really that time!”

Noctis looked up at Prompto, wondering about the outburst.

“Hey, I gotta head back to class, how ‘bout I walk you home real quick?” Prompto asked.

Noctis gave a nod of his head.

“I can walk by myself, so you’re not late,” Noctis offered, not wanting to be the reason his new friend was late.

“Nah, I’d feel bad leaving you by yourself after you helped me out,” Prompto said, eyes crinkling again in a smile.

Noctis nodded his head. If his friend was okay with it then so was he. The walk was nice, they stopped to pet a cat which was super friendly and Noctis managed to convince Prompto to make a side trip to a grocery store to feed the little animal.

When they started to approach the palace, Prompto got a little uncomfortable.

“You-uh, you live in the palace?” Prompto asked.

Noctis gave a nod.

“I see, that’s uh, that’s cool,” Prompto replied, looking nervously at the guards as they stepped through an entrance. 

Noctis lead Prompto to his house. When they arrived, Noctis had barely grabbed his key out of his pocket when the door swung open and Gladio was revealed.

“Noct!” Gladio cried, a mixture of terrified and angry.

In a moment, Gladio had swept Noctis into a hug and was holding him tightly. Noctis was too surprised to respond. The next moment, Gladio, still with a hold on Noct, turned to look at Prompto.

Prompto took a faltering step back at the utter rage in Gladio’s eyes.

“Who is this!?” Gladio demanded, before drawing Noctis back and looking at him from where he was kneeling. “Where were you?! I came back and you were gone!”

Noctis looked dumbfounded and wasn’t able to say anything. Gladio once again turned his anger on the poor blonde.

“I-uh, just walked him home,” Prompto said, holding his hands up to show that he meant no harm. “He was at my school.”

Gladio’s brows drew up in confusion.

“Where do you go?”

“Ummm, Foothill,” Prompto looked confused at the sudden change in topic.

Gladio gave a nod and looked to Noctis.

“You’re not supposed to bother him, you know that,” Gladio reprimanded.

Noctis’ head hung and he gave a lethargic nod.

“His brother?” Prompto asked.

Gladio’s eyes snapped to Prompto and Prompto sort of flinched back. Gladio looked scary. Scratch that, downright terrifying.

“No, someone else, I’m his brother,” Gladio said firmly, as if daring Prompto to say otherwise.

“I’m sorry Gladdy, I’m sorry,” Noctis whispered, looking close to tears.

“You went out by yourself, you could’ve been hurt or gotten lost,” Gladio said, still quite angry.

Noctis’ tears were now filled with tears. He nodded his head.

“I know Gladdy, I’m sorry,” Noctis repeated.

“Go to your room, you’re grounded,” Gladio said, standing up and giving Noctis a firm, but gentle, push into the house. “We’ll discuss this more later.”

Noctis obeyed, heading up the stairs. Gladio then turned to Prompto.

“Thank you for bringing him home,” Gladio didn’t sound particularly happy or grateful.

Prompto awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

“Uh, no problem, I didn’t realize he was, well, that he lived in the palace,” Prompto replied.

“He shouldn’t have been out by himself and he knows it,” Gladio vented.

Gladio looked Prompto over and he seemed to be considering something. 

“Give me your phone,” Gladio demanded.

Prompto blinked, not expecting the demand.

“Give it,” Gladio repeated, holding a hand out.

Without thinking about it, Prompto removed his phone from his school jacket pocket and handed it over to the guy that Noctis had called ‘Gladdy’. Gladio was busy with it for a minute before handing it back over.

“If you ever see him at your school again, call me, my number’s there under Gladiolus Amicitia.”

Prompto’s eyes widened when he had seen this guy. He had thought he looked familiar for some odd reason, now he realized that he was the Crown Prince’s Shield. Gladiolus was on T.V. a lot, a dark presence right next to Crown Prince Solistus. A lot of girls at school cooed over him, just like they did his classmate Solistus. Prompto had never thought much about being classmates with Crown Prince Solistus, he had never spoken with the boy. But now he was talking to someone who was basically a celebrity.

“Ummm,” Prompto stared at his phone like it was a foreign object.

“Good,” Gladio replied, shutting the door.

Prompto stared at the closed door, phone held in his hand.

  
  
  
  
  


Prompto hadn’t expected to ever see Noctis or Gladiolus ever again. He was surprised to walk out of school a month later to see Noctis standing in wait, a black haired girl by him and a very irritated looking Gladiolus standing beside them.

Prompto hesitantly approached them.

“Hi,” Prompto said, not expecting the black haired girl to rush at him with Noctis not far behind.

Gladio came over as well.

“I’m Iris!” The girl proclaimed. “I’m older than Noctis, I’m his big sister.”

Noctis was smiling up at Prompto and Iris was dancing around him. Prompto looked over at the hulking Gladio.

“I’ve heard about you for the last month, non-stop, it was ‘Prompto this’ and ‘Prompto that’. They want to hang out with you at the market so they’re going to hang out with you at the market,” Gladio didn’t sound happy.

Prompto smiled uneasily, he had a feeling he wasn’t allowed to say no.

With Iris and Noctis competing for his attention and Iris letting out a stream of constant questions, Prompto made his way to the market with the kids, Gladio following behind with the threat of murder.

It ended up being a lot of fun and by the end of the day, Iris was getting a piggyback from Gladio, while Noctis held Prompto’s and Gladio’s hand.

“Hey, thanks,” Gladio said, the three Amicitias walking Prompto home and now at his driveway.

Prompto rubbed the back of his head again in his nervous tic.

“Yeah, sure, no problem, I had tons of fun,” he answered honestly.

Gladio gave a nod.

“See ya kid,” he said, starting to walk down the driveway. 

Noctis ran forward, throwing himself on Prompto in a hug before dashing after Gladio. Prompto watched them go, feeling strangely satisfied.

The outings with Prompto became consistent, and Gladio even let Prompto take Iris and Noctis out by himself when he was busy. For Prompto, whose only real occupations were running and photography and who also didn’t really have friends, he realized that in a weird, roundabout way, he had a family for the first time.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

451 M.E.

Insomnia

It was supposed to be safe. That was what Gladio had been told. He hadn’t been able to go, his duties with Prince Solistus keeping him in Insomnia. Galdin Quay was a little resort, not even a town, where Iris, Ignis, and Noctis had gone on a mini vacation. When Gladio had balked at Noctis and Iris being out on their own, Clarus, usually agreeing with Gladio on these sorts of matters, had told Gladio that they would be safe. His father had been wrong.

Gladio was seated next to a palace hospital bed. Iris was cradled inside the enormous bed, she looked so fragile and small. Gladio pressed his face into his hands, hunched over. Noctis was still with the healers, they’d said- Gladio let out a harsh breath that was closer to a sob.

“I’m sorry.”

It was Ignis, with a broken arm and his body covered in bruises. He was seated across from Gladio in an uncomfortable hospital chair.

Gladio wanted to scream at Ignis, but he knew it wasn’t the teenager’s fault, in fact, Ignis had tried to save them.

“It’s not your fault,” Gladio said, voice hoarse.

Iris had a concussion and a broken leg, she would recover perfectly fine, the concussion being minor. It still hurt to see her on the bed looking so small and so pale, like she was dead.

“No one could have known,” Gladio reassured.

No one could have. Galdin Quay had been chosen by the Imperials as a site to release a new weapon, a daemon which withstood the light of day. The Imperials had been poking at the borders of Lucis for quite some time, poking being a tame word to describe their assaults, and this was no different. But Iris and Noctis weren’t supposed to have been there.

“I should’ve done something, kept them back, made them stay at the hotel,” Ignis said desperately, the battered seventeen year old on the brink of emotional collapse.

“And kept a ten and nine year old from playing on the beach in broad daylight, on a vacation to the beach?” Gladio asked incredulously.

He looked up from his hunched position to take in the anguished green eyes of Ignis.

“Yes,” Ignis whispered.

Gladio said nothing. Ignis couldn’t have known and Gladio didn’t blame him.

Noctis had been hit by the daemon, a creature referred to as Marilith, one which had attempted to kill the Crown Prince many years ago but had failed because the Prince had thrown a hissy fit and refused to go in his own car but rather with his father. It had saved his life, all of the retainers in his car had died. King Regis, the entire Kingsglaive, Crownsguard and Kingdom, had never been so grateful for a temper tantrum.

“If anything, I should’ve been there,” Gladio said, voice breaking.

They didn’t know if Noctis would live, and if he did, from the way his injuries had been described he would never walk again. Gladio had promised to protect him, to be his big brother, and he had failed. He’d failed Iris as well, his little sister suffering something she should have never been subjected to.

Both of the boys fell into silence.

  
  
  
  
  


Soon enough Iris was hobbling around with crutches and a neon green cast. Despite her temporary handicap, Gladio found that she was as spicy as ever and in fact used her injury to her advantage. She managed to finagle herself out of all sorts of things and to elicit pity and then consequential sweets and goodies from everyone in the palace. 

Noctis was still in the hospital. The injury was very bad. He would never walk again. Noctis, already so quiet, was always silent whenever Ignis, Gladio, and Iris came to visit him. Ignis spent almost all of his time in the hospital room, he studied there, he slept there, he ate there, and he was always with Noctis. This wasn’t a bad dream though, Ignis couldn’t hug it away.

King Regis visited once a week and Noctis saw his father more than he ever had. It didn’t seem to make much of a difference.

Currently Ignis had just stepped out, needing to shower and meet briefly with a tutor. Noctis was awake, though lethargic, and was trying to read a book Ignis had brought for him. The door opened. Noctis looked up.

It was Solistus, sixteen now. His slightly curling honey blonde hair was swept back from his face, his green eyes tempered into solemnity from the bitter jealousy and frightful fits of temper of earlier years. Dressed in the royal color of black, he appeared somber. Noctis was confused, among the sea of fear and pain and half-conscious drugged awareness, and he was also a little afraid.

Solistus approached the bed, but he didn’t sit down. He looked down at Noctis, but there was no mask and there was no disdain or envy. He looked remorseful.

“I’m sorry, that you’re hurt,” Solistus said.

Noctis said nothing in return. He was almost ten, he had Gladio and Ignis and Iris and Prompto and sometimes even Clarus when he came home. He didn’t need Solistus anymore.

“I hope you get better,” Solistus said, his tone genuine and a little weak.

The boy tightened his jaw, back straightening, before he moved forward and placed a small figurine on Noctis’ pillow, right beside his head.

Noctis turned his head to look at it. The figurine was of a little creature, it looked friendly. Solistus stepped back and his eyes lowered.

“Father gave that to me, when I was ill, he said it would help me to get better. You can give it back to me, when you’re all better,” Solistus’ tone was formal, but well meaning.

Solistus finally met Noctis’ eyes. Solistus did not hold Noctis’ gaze for long. Solistus stepped away and out of the room, meeting Ignis on the way out. Ignis was reserved, and bowed as necessary, but it was stiff and formal.

As soon as the door shut, Ignis was at Noctis’ bedside, looking in concern at the boy.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he? Or say something cruel?” Ignis asked, a spark of fury showing behind his usually calm demeanor.

Noctis was still looking at the figurine. He turned his gaze onto Ignis and spoke for the first time since he’d been injured.

“No.”

  
  
  
  
  


They moved Noctis back home as soon as they could, the necessary equipment being put in place so that it would be easy to use a wheelchair in the home. Ignis moved in as well, becoming a full on caretaker for Noctis. Gladio, who would have argued and claimed that it was his job as a big brother, acquiesced, he knew how busy he was and he couldn’t compromise his position as the King’s Shield.

Iris, though still an exuberant child, was changed by the events. She had nightmares, she would get scared or sad for no reason. She saw a therapist, but she still struggled daily. Often, she would only confide in Noctis and that was when no one else was around. Gladio found it hard enough helping her, but Noctis was even harder. The boy was no longer the giggly child he’d been before, he was deathly silent and Gladio felt like he was drowning under it all, his father ever absent and his own duties pulling him in the same direction.

Ignis tried as much as he could, but juggling Noctis’ basic needs like health and education were as much as he could manage. It seemed, for the first month after Noctis was returned home, that nothing would ever be the same again.

Then Noctis’ birthday approached. Ignis asked him who he wanted there and Prompto’s name, for the first time since the incident, was brought up.

Ignis went all out on the birthday dinner and cake, Gladio requested a day off but only got half a day. Noctis spent the first part of the day with Iris, the two playing silly games that were quiet. Since the attack, they had grown even closer than before, confiding with each other and Iris even demanding to sleep in the same room as Noctis, or insisting her and Noctis stay in Gladio’s room for a sleepover. The two, close before, were nigh inseparable now.

Prompto showed up a little after three, as soon as he got off from school. He hadn’t ditched because Ignis had threatened to refuse him cake.

“Hey kiddos!” Prompto cried as he entered the living room.

He hadn’t seen them since before the attack, not allowed in the hospital rooms though he’d tried to visit. The only thing he’d managed to do was deliver get well gifts. Noctis and Iris were both hushed and quiet, anxious at how he would react. Noctis was particularly worried. Prompto however was all smiles.

“Dude,” Prompto said to Noctis, after doing his secret handshake with Iris. “I’m so jealous, you have a sweet set of wheels.”

Noctis flushed, not sure if Prompto was just saying that.

“We are finding the biggest hill and me, you, and Iris are gonna see just how fast you can go,” Prompto said, being totally serious.

“There is no way Noctis will be going down any hill. I will not allow it.”

Prompto rolled his eyes at Ignis’ call from the kitchen and the two kids giggled. Prompto crouched down.

“We’ll go when Ignis isn’t around,” he whispered.

“I heard that!” Ignis called from the kitchen.

Iris and Noctis were both grinning and they giggled again at Prompto’s exaggerated pout.

“Anyways,” Prompto said, standing back up. “I woulda been here sooner and ditched school and all the losers there to hang with you guys, but Ignis threatened to withhold cake.”

Prompto had said the last bit a little louder, intending Ignis to hear it. The three heard a ‘tut-tut’ from the kitchen.

“I would die without cake, so sorry guys.”

“That’s okay, I’d die without cake too,” Noctis said, glancing over at Iris.

Iris shrugged, before then grabbing Prompto’s hand and pulling him toward the living room.

“You gotta show us your pictures, you know, the ‘ones’,” Iris demanded.

Noctis followed in his wheelchair and when he arrived, Iris was already pulling a chair over to Noctis. Prompto followed suit, but instead settled for the ottoman rather than a chair. Having grabbed it, he pulled his camera out of his school bag.

“Oh, don’t you worry, I’ve been slaving away to get you guys some good pics.”

The two kids leaned in as Prompto turned his camera on. Back on their first outing all together Prompto had accidentally snapped a picture of women as she slipped on something. The resulting picture was hilarious. The three had then concocted a special album, one kept in the Amicitia household. Whenever Prompto managed to snap a particularly funny picture he would bring it over and it would be instated into the album. 

Right now, it was a little bit of normalcy which everyone deeply needed.

When Gladio arrived he heard laughter in the front room. He peeked in, shocked to see his two siblings bursting out in laughter. They had their backs to him so they didn’t see him. He headed to the kitchen next. Ignis was there and saw his expression.

“I haven’t heard Noctis laugh since everything happened,” Ignis’ face convulsed and he turned away to wipe his hands on a towel.

Gladio shook his head, tearing up.

“Damn it,” he muttered, rubbing at his face.

It had been a hard day, three hours of physical and weapons training with Solistus followed by Crownsguard briefs, all to be topped with a meeting discussing Solistus’ inability to use anything but the bare minimum of his magic. It had become apparent when the boy was twelve. They had thought he’d improve, that his illness as a child had made it difficult for him. He was sixteen now and couldn’t summon weapons from the armiger and couldn’t warp. 

For some reason, part of this was blamed on Gladio and he felt the pressure for Solistus to succeed as much as Solistus did. To come home to his little sister and his adopted little brother laughing, it was the most amazing thing he could hear and see.

Ignis placed a hand on Gladio’s shoulder.

“I know,” Ignis said, voice just as tight with emotion.

“Didn’t think I’d hear it again,” Gladio confessed, washing his hands as his own means to escape being seen so emotional by Ignis.

“Myself as well,” Ignis replied. “We can thank Prompto.”

Gladio gave a nod, contemplative. He hadn’t thought much of Prompto, in fact he didn’t like the kid much, but if the kid could make his kid sister and kid brother laugh, well Gladio would give Prompto the moon to make sure he kept it happening.

Heading back toward the front room, Gladio basked in the excited chatter and laughter coming from the trio. Then Iris tossed her head. She saw Gladio and a smile lit up her face.

“Gladdy!” She cried, racing forward and hugging Gladio tightly.

Noctis hurried to wheel over and Prompto turned around looking a little sheepish. After relinquishing Iris, Gladio knelt down to embrace Noctis in a tight, careful hug.

“Heard it’s someone’s birthday,” Gladio said.

Noctis smiled and flushed, giving a nod of his head. Gladio pulled out something from behind his back.

“You’ll have to wait until Ignis says you can open it, but I figured I could still be the one to give it to you.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said, beaming at Gladio.

Gladio smiled back, happy to see that things weren’t completely broken, that his little family would survive.

“How about that cake!?” Prompto shouted.

With that the three kids raced toward the kitchen.


End file.
